


Keeping Control (Fanart)

by DragonReine



Series: Aoba Tops!! Fanart [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba tops!!, Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1116212">Keeping Control</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Control (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116212) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 



> Cross-post from my Tumblr: <http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/102657748842/>
> 
> Have some porn! Here’s a bottom!Koujaku for “Aoba Tops!!” fans :D 
> 
> I wish there was a template of some sort for Koujaku’s tattoos, trying to draw them by hand is a pain in the butt. 
> 
> Only one more DMMd boyfriend to go!


End file.
